List of Minions (TV Show) episodes
Season 1 Episodes *1. The Case Of The Missing Teddy Bear - Bob loses Tim, and asks the other minions to help him find Tim. *2. Stuart's Got Talent - Stuart enters a talent contest. *3. The War Of The Banana - A little squabble over a banana, soon turns into a war. *4. Evil Minion Attack - Kevin gets purple paint all over him, but the minions think he is an evil minion. *5. Happy Birthday, Bob! - It's Bob's birthday, and the minions travel to the mall to get him a gift. *6. I'm Not A Banana - Dave is really tired, and thinks that the other minions are bananas. *7. Minion Quest - The Minions go on a quest to find The Most Tastest Banana Ever. (season finale) Season 2 Episodes *1. Shopping Trip - The Minions go shopping for some new weapons, but have to blend in with the humans. *2. Minion Day Off - The Minions take a day off, but want to test out some new weapons at the same time. *3. U.F.O Trouble - Dave, Phill and Bob get kidnapped by a U.F.O controlled by the Evil Minions, and Jerry, Stuart and Kevin need to save them. *4. Lady Minion - The Minions fall in love with a lady minion. (It's actully Bob in a wig) *5. Runaway Minion - After being yelled at, Bob runs away. And the minions have to go after him. *6. Minion Rescue (Part 1) - Jerry, Dave and Bob need to rescue Kevin, Stuart and P hill from the Evil Minions. *7. Minion Rescue (Part 2) Our heros finally make it to where Kevin, Stuart and Phill are. But it's not all fun and games when they have to fight through an army of Evil Minions. (season finale) Season 3 Episodes *1. Home Sweet Home - The Minions need to find a way home after thier previous adventure. *2. Twin Minions - Bob and Jerry are tired of being mixed up because they look quite the same, so they decide to change thier looks. *3. Ukulele Bust- Stuart's string from his ukulele breaks. *4. Clone That Minion - The Minions clone themselfs to get more done, but soon gets out of hand. *5. Bow Before King Bob - Bob decides to be king, but the minions get annoyed when they have to do everything Bob says. *6. Minions in Space (Part 1) - The Minions go to the Planet Of Bananas. *7. Minions in Space (Part 2) - The Minions stumble upon some banana aliens. (season finale) Season 4 Episodes *1. The Return To Earth - The Minions return to Earth after thier trip to the moon. *2. Internet Minion - Kevin and Dave start an internet show, but no-one watches it. *3. Fancy Minion Party - The Minions have a fancy dress party. *4. Secret Minion - Stuart has a secret place, but won't let the other Minions in. *5. Valentines Day - It's Valentines Day, But no-one wants to be Bob's Valentines. (valentines special) *6. The Battle: The Movie (Part 1) The Minions have a war againest the Evil Minions. *7. The Battle: The Movie (Part 2) The Minions get some more armour and some new weapons for the war. (final episode)